Double hung windows are well known in the art. There are a multiplicity of examples of such double hung windows which incorporate window frames and jamb guides located therein for the sliding of a window sash within the jamb guide. Further there are many examples within the prior art which allow for the sliding of a window sash within a frame within the jamb channels thereof which further incorporate a carrier or shoe attached to the window sash which allows for the pivoting of the window sash away from the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,108 describes such a device which incorporates a generally U-shaped spring member within a block, wherein a pin or strut extending from the windows sash is connected. A cam member is incorporated in the block member which is rotatably engagable with the U-shaped member to lock the block in position.
Another example of such a tiltable window sash is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,066 wherein the block is further attached through the sash balance. The cam is incorporated in the block and a pin or strut is attached thereto for rotational pivoting of the window sash and the subsequent locking of the block in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,199 describes a similar type block as described above incorporated in a window jamb weather strip, whereby the slidable block is held fixedly in place with respect to the weather strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,194 describes a shoe or block for pivoting a sash and allowing the sliding thereof as well within the window jamb channel, wherein the window may be removed from the assembly while the lock and balance remain in place. This allows the insertion of the window when repaired without the nuisance and deterioration of the movement of the sash and block. Another example of an alternative structure which illustrates the multiplicity of cams and block assemblies found within the prior art is found with U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,676. The aforementioned reference describes a split shoe having a cam and stud or pivot assembly which allows for the ease of repair of the pivot block and portions thereof without providing for a special feature within a jamb channel of a window frame.
Canadian Patent 1,195,186 describes a typical shoe and sash assembly incorporating a spring member for gripping to the jamb channel when the cam is rotated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,501, 3,462,882, 3,184,784 and 3,055,062 illustrate alternative cam devices used within window frames.
U.K. Patent Application 2,083,118 describes a window assembly incorporating a pair of wheels within a sash frame to allow for the sash frame to more easily slide within the jamb channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,540 describes a two part cam and locking structure which attaches into the sash portions of the window assembly and allows for the pivoting and locking of a window assembly. However, the structure is not embodied to easily access the locking portion, being attached to the balance sash as best illustrated in the FIGS. 6 through 9 of the aforementioned Patent. When the window sash is pivoted away from the frame the handle portion does not disengage the window sash but provides for locking portions to lock the sash in a predetermined vertical position during tilting thereof.
Further within the prior art a tilt slider is manufactured and distributed by Canadian Thermo Windows, whose office is in Toronto, Canada, which provides sash assemblies and pivots therefor for sliding in a horizontal direction. A shoe or block is provided to allow for the sliding of the windows within a channel within the header and sill sections of the window frame. Pins extend from the block or shoe into the sash at the top and bottom of each window sash. The pins, pivot or struts as they are known in the art extend into a cam member which is rotatable when the sash is rotated in a direction away from the window frame and thus allows for the locking of the window frame in position. There is further incorporated in the shoe design a fastening device to fasten the pin or strut extending into the cam into the shoe or block to prevent the pin and hence window from falling out of the cam should the sash have a tendency under its weight to load the cam pin. It has been typically a problem to the operation of the window assembly to ensure the easy movement thereof and prevent the window sash from sagging when it is moved. It has been found that in operation the window sash will not always return to the same location for locking in that the, for example, top block or shoe may be advanced in position when the window is sagged and returned from its pivoted position and thus an opening to allow air to pass through may occur at the edge of the window when closed. Further the window incorporates latching means to latch the window in position for security purposes. Further locking means are provided which incorporate tongues which extend in a vertical position into the header and sill channels to prevent the window from pivoting and allow when unlocked to pivot the window. However such devices are typically recessed into the window sash at the edge thereof and are often difficult to operate.
Further within the prior art the aforementioned problems described above will generally occur when any pivot block provided on the edge of the window sash moves in relation to another pivot block. The only means for securing the sash of the window to the pivot block being either a pin or strut. The continuing motion and sliding of the windows back and forth and the pivoting thereof causes the windows to misalign and sag under the weight of gravity especially when manufactured in a vertical tilt slider. In order to overcome this problem an improved bracing system is sadly lacking within the prior art.
A multiplicity of designs for sliding patio doors further exist within the prior art. A typical patio door is made up of two framed main glass panels sliding in a horizontal direction but which do not typically pivot. The weight of the patio doors would require a substantial device in order to allow for the pivoting thereof, such hardware would further eliminate or minimize the door sagging out of position and the need for realignment of the doors when pivoted back to the closed position. The pivoting of patio doors would be quite attractive and would allow for the incorporation of French type doors in the industry. No such doors exist within the market place at the present time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome all of the deficiencies in the prior art stated above which allows for smooth operation of a closure member which is capable of both sliding within a guide channel and tilting upon a pivot assembly thereof. Nowhere within the prior art is such a device provided which allow for the manufacture of heavier windows in larger sections without the sagging of the window and having reliable operating pivots incorporated in the block members which both allow for the pivoting and locking of the window by the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reliable pivot shoe for use in relation to a guide channel disposed within a frame for a closure member whereby locking of the pivot shoe occurs almost immediately when the window or closure member is rotated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pivot shoe assembly which is interconnected to allow for the bracing of the closure member and the prevention of sag thereof.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.